Transformers Animated (Season 4)
Plot In season 4, Megatron and the other Decepticons are in prison on Cybertron and the autobots have returned to Cybertron.Megatron then senses The Fallen has awoken.He then sends Strika and her team to free Megatron and the Decepticons to find the All Spark fragments all over earth for he can absorb it's power. Jazz will be joining the team too as they find the Allspark fragments back on earth. Episodes *A New Start: The Fallen has sent Strika's team to free Megatron and the Decepticons from prison but when they try to use the spacebridge to get to his ship it malfunctions and sends them to earth along with the autobots. *Downtown Blackout:Now stuck on earth the decepticons plan to use Blackout to distract Optimus,Bumblebee,Bulkhead,Ratchet,Jazz,Ironhide,Jolt and Air Raid while they steal an allspark fragment at a construction site. *Rising Devestator part 1:Thanks to the allspark fragment new constructicons are born who pledge their allegiance to Megatron.Then an allspark fragment is located on Dinobot Island but before they can go the decepticons must help Blackout defeat the autobots.After defeating the autobots they go to Dinobot Island and find the constructicons Dirtboss,Mixmaster and Scrapper(Who is no longer Snarl's friend because he went back to the dinobots).It seems the allspark fragment detected was the one inside Dirtboss and the others.As Megtron and the decepticons go to rip them out of the constructicons the fragments inside both Megatron's constructicons and these other constructicons star to react with each other. *Rising Devestator part 2:The autobots finally reach the island and can't see any decepticons so the decide to go to the other side of the island.On their way the see the dinobots fighting over another allspark fragment and after a while they drop it and it falls on the holograph device Prowl left there long ago.Grimlock then grabed it but then waves of energy started emiting from it blowing grimlock back. Then there was a flash and and the dinobots Sludge and Slag were born(Because when grimlock picked it up it scanned his DNA).The dinobots then join the autobots when Jolt gives each of them an energon treat(to stop them fighting) and become good friends with Jolt.Then after getting to the other side of the Island they are introduced to Devestator a combined form the constructicons can become at will.After defeating the decepticons(who retreated shortly after) the autobots return to their former home on earth. *Soundwave's return:After returning to the warehouse where they once lived where they meet Sari who now has gotten better with her powers.Meanwhile Laserbeak has found an allspark fragment and delivers it to the central processor of Soundwave.After placing the fragment on top of it it starts to glow and soundwave is brought back to life in a stronger body with new cassettes such as Ravage.Soundwave then sends a message to Megatron now knowing he is free telling him where he is.The decepticons then proceed to get him but unfortunately the autobots picked up the signal so them and Sari go to bring him into custody.On the way they meet Wreck-Gar who joins the team.After arriving Soundwave sends out Rumble and Ravage to fight the autobots.Rumble then stuns the autobots by creating an earthquake while Soundwave gets outside.So the autobots go after soundwave while Sari and Bumblebee stay behind and fight the cassettes.Then after the fight the three are captured but shortly after the decepticons arrive and free them.The decepticons then escape with Rumble,Ravage and Laserbeak returned to Soundwave. *Brawl on Cybertron:Back on Cybertron the two decepticon criminals Brawl and Barricade have broken out of jail and plan to re-activate the spacebridge to get to Megatron on Earth.Law inforcement officer Cheetor volunteers to go after them but his superior Depth Charge says that the elite guard will handle it.Later Cheetor goes after the decepticons without Depth Charge knowing and after tearing through part of Cybertron finds the two at the spacebridge.He then engages them in battle but after a while loses the fight when the new autobot elite guard members equiped with the same combiner technology as jetstorm and jetfire arrive and try to help.After a quick fight with elite guard members Skids and Mudflap the decepticons win and are about to start up the spacebridge when Mudflap and Skids combine and form Skidflap and Cheetor joins the fight once again and after a big fight the decepticons loose and are about to be taken into custody but before the autobots can react the decepticon Barricade activates spacebridge and him and Brawl get to Earth.The three autobots then return to the elite guard and Cheetor is rewarded for his effort and is asked to join the elite guard and he accepts.Meanwhile back on Earth Brawl and Barricade go to the decepticon base and meet up with the others. Characters Autobots * Autobot Team Commander Wingblade Optimus Prime - Futuristic Semi-trailer truck/fire truck * Autobot Speedster Bumblebee - Sports Supermini * Autobot One Bot Wrecking Crew Bulkhead - SWAT Assault Truck * Autobot Field Medic Ratchet - Earth ambulance * Autobot Super Spy Arcee - Cybertronian car * Autobot Techno-organic Sari Sumdac - female human * Autobot Cavalier Rodimus Minor - Futuristic 2008 Dodge Challenger/1969 Ferrari Daytona * Autobot Pyrotechnics Hotshot - Cybertronian Sports car * Autobot Field Medic Red Alert - Cybertronian ambulance van * Indestructible Autobot Warrior Ironhide - Cybertronian minibus * Autobot Demolitions Brawn - Cybertronian Halftrack * Autobot Rookie Wreck-Gar - Garbage truck * Autobot Rookie Jolt - Chevy Volt * Autobot Rookie Air raid - Cybertronian jet * Autobot Heavy Firepower Warrior Omega Supreme - Autobot Spaceship Ark (much larger than before) Autobot Council * Autobot Vice-Magnus Alpha Trion Autobot Elite Guard * Autobot Supreme Commander Ultra Magnus - M982 Heavy Expanded Mobility Tactical Truck * Autobot Elite Commander Sentinel Prime - Snowplow truck * Autobot Elita Ninja Jazz - Futuristic Sports car *Autobot Super Speed Warrior Safeguard ** Autobot Junior Officer Jetfire - Cybertronian jet ** Autobot Junior Officer Jetstorm - Cybertronian jet ** Autobot Sky Commander Silverbolt - Cybertronian jet ** Autobot Combat Instructor Sideswipe - Futuristic Chevy Stingray ** Autobot Super Combat Combiner Skidflap ** Autobot Junior Officer Skids - Green Futuristic Chevy Sparks ** Autobot Junior Officer Mudflap - Red Futuristic Chevy Sparks ** Autobot Communications Officer Blaster - Cybertronian boombox ** Autobot Law Inforcement Officer Cheetor - Cybertronian race car ** Autobot Super Spy Mirage - Blue Cybertronian race car ** Autobot Super Spy Chromia - Blue Cybertronian car ** Autobot Elite Security Commander Springer - Green Cybertronian helicopter ** Autobot Elite Security Roadbuster - Orange Cybertronian race car ** Autobot Elite Security Leadfoot - Red Cybertronian race car ** Autobot Elite Security Topspin - Blue Cybertronian race car ** Autobot Elite Security Guard dog Steeljaw - Cybertronian pit bull * Autobot Elite Security Warpath - Cybertronian tank Dinobots * Dinobot Leader Grimlock - Mechanical Tyrannosaurus * Dinobot Smasher Snarl - Mechanical Triceratops * Dinobot Bombardier Swoop - Mechanical Pteranodon * Dinobot Cutter Slag'' - Mechanical Stegosaurus '' * Dinobot Defender Sludge - Mechanical Brachiosaurus Cybertron Intelligence * Autobot Intel Agent Cliffjumper - Cybertronian car Autobot Ministry of Science * Autobot Scientist Perceptor - Cybertronian Pickup / Mobile Laboratory * Autobot Mechanical Engineer Wheeljack - Cybertronian rally race car Decepticons * Decepticon Overlord Megatronus Prime the Fallen - Cybertronian Fighter jet * Decepticon Leader Megatron - Tiltrotor gunship * Decepticon Deep Cover Spy Shockwave - Cybertronian tank/Assault tank * Decepticon Berserker Blitzwing - Dual-barreled assault tank/Swing-Wing Fighter jet * Decepticon Thug Lugnut - Futuristic combo Bartini Beriev VVA-14/B-29 Superfortress/Heinkel He 111 * Decepticon Trickster Blackarachnia - Techno-organic spider * Decepticon Captain Brawl - Heavy Tank * Decepticon Bounty Hunter Lockdown - Muscle car *Decepticon Sonic Warrior Soundwave - Cybertronian jet/Satalite ** Decepticon Espionage Laserbeak - Flying V Electric guitar ** Decepticon Retriever Ravage'' - Mechanical Panther'' ** Decepticon Warrior Rumble - Cybertronian Hammer ** Decepticon Warrior Overkill - Cybertronian Gun ** Decepticon Warrior Slugfest - Cybertronian Axe * Decepticon Weapons Specialist Swindle - Hummer * Decepticon Scout Barricade - Police Car * Decepticon Mutant Madman Waspinator - Techno-organic wasp * Decepticon Mass Destruction Warrior Trypticon (with a moving tail and same size as Omega Supreme) - Decepticon Warship Nemesis Starscream Clones * Decepticon Coward Skywarp - Sukhoi Su-47 Berkut * Decepticon Egomaniac Thundercracker - Sukhoi Su-47 Berkut * Decepticon Sycophant Sunstorm - Sukhoi Su-47 Berkut * Decepticon Liar Ramjet - Sukhoi Su-47 Berkut * Decepticon Air Commander Slipstream - Sukhoi Su-47 Berkut (next to Starscream's position as one of Megatron/Galvatron's 2nd lieutenant) Constructicons/Devastator * Constructicon Foreman Dirt Boss - Forklift * Mixmaster - Cement truck/Bulldozer * Scrapper - Excavator * Long Haul - Dump Truck * Rampage (a Mechanical Dog) - Bulldozer '' * Hightower (a Mechanical Tyrannosaurus) -''Hydraulic Crane * Bonecrusher - Pickup Truck Team Chaar * Decepticon General of Destruction Strika - Six Wheeled battle tank * Decepticon Aerial General Obsidian - Cybertronian helicopter * Decepticon Airborne Soldier Blackout - Cybertronian spacecraft/ Blackhawk * Decepticon Saboteur Cyclonus - Cybertronian jet * Decepticon Chemical Warfare Oil Slick - Cybertronian Motorcycle * Decepticon Waste Disposal Spittor - Cybertronian Walker Voices * Brian Bloom - Optimus Prime, Warpath, Blitzwing, Cliffjumper * Scott Meville - Bumblebee * J. B. Blanc - Blackout * Bill Fagerbakke - Hotshot * Robert Foxworth - Ratchet * Diedrich Bader - Ironhide, Ravage, Long Haul, Barricade * Clancy Brown - Megatron/Galvatron * Richard McGonagle - Shockwave, Alpha Trion * Grey DeLisle - Arcee * Tara Strong - Sari Sumdac, Red Alert, Slipstream, Strika * Kevin Michael Richardson - Bulkhead * Neal McDonohugh - Rodimus * John DiMaggio - Sideways, Trypticon, Jazz, Wheeljack, Sentinel Prime, Cyclonus, Grimlock * Henry Rollins - Bonecrusher * Gary Anthony Williams - Demolisher * "Weird Al" Yankovic - Wreck-Gar * Phil LaMarr - Jetstorm, Oil Slick * Tom Kenny - Rattletrap, Jetfire, Skids, Waspinator, Scrapper * John Kassir - Starsceam, Skywarp, Thundercraker, Ramjet, Sunstorm * Rick D. Wasserman - Ultra Magnus * Peter Jessop - Soundwave * Nolan North - Mixmaster, Sideswipe * Gina Torres - Blackarachnia * Lance Henriksen - Lockdown * Fred Willard - Swindle * James Arnold Taylor - The Fallen * John Mariano - Dirt Boss * Mark Hamill - Omega Supreme Category:Transformers series